


Rain

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen, Grumpy Colonel, Snark, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Rain, rain, go away. The Grumpy Colonel comes out to play. Really, not much point to the story. One of those vignette things.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is for Lisa. Hope it cheers you up a little. Rain sucks. This also started life as a drabble, I was driving into town the other day, and the end of this thing happened to me, I crested a hill.and. I hope a little of the beauty can come through in the words.

  
Author's notes: This is for Lisa. Hope it cheers you up a little. Rain sucks. This also started life as a drabble, I was driving into town the other day, and the end of this thing happened to me, I crested a hill.and. I hope a little of the beauty can come through in the words.  


* * *

Rain

### Rain

#### by Tamy

Date Archived: 05/29/03  
Website: http://snufflebear.populli.net  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Gen. George Hammond, Mstr. Sgt. "Harriman" Davis, Sergeant Siler     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, Tokra_Flats all other ASK.   
Series: nope  
Notes: This is for Lisa. Hope it cheers you up a little. Rain sucks. This also started life as a drabble, I was driving into town the other day, and the end of this thing happened to me, I crested a hill.and. I hope a little of the beauty can come through in the words.  
Warnings: Grumpy Colonel, snarky "kids"  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Their's. God owns the rain, even.   
Summary: Rain, rain, go away. The Grumpy Colonel comes out to play. Really, not much point to the story. One of those vignette things.

* * *

Rain. One thing Jack O'Neill hated was Rain. Well, and those annoying trees. He couldn't see through those trees, and that bothered him. Didn't know what was coming at ya. And those fish, they messed up his lake. He liked fishing, just hated fish. He stopped for a moment, and thought. What was it again. 

_drip_ _rumble_ Oh, yeah. Rain. Jack O'Neill hated rain. More than trees. He nodded. Yeah, more than trees. 

He muttered to himself, all the way down the elevators, the sign in's, the salutes to everyone - even the one's who saluted while smirking at him for muttering- Jack O'Neill didn't care. He was Grumpy. With a "capital G", as Carter would say. 

He went through his morning motions, changing (and how stupid was that, he thought, everyone knew he was a Colonel, everyone upstairs knew there was military establishment down here, why not just wear the fatigues back and forth _sigh_ Grump!), checking the In Box, checking email, bored, bored, bored....Grump. _sigh_ OH! Phone call.... 

_later_

SG1 stood in the control room, staring into the MALP monitor, the rumble of the opened gate a comforting background roar. The screen showed... nothing. No... not Nothing. Jack O'Neill sighed. He got a look from everyone. Including Sgt Davis at the controls. Including Siler, hitting something off to stairs with a big wrench. Now, _that_ looked like fun. a lot more fun than.... "rain" he said out loud, with a shrug. 

"Sir?" Davis asked, looking back at the MALP video. 

"Rain. R. A. I. N. see?" O'Neill leaded forward, wiggling the controls to make the MALP 'shake' back and forth. The picture began to clear. 

"Oh, umm.... thank you, Sir" 

"Anytime Sergeant!" O'Neill tossed off a cocky salute. Turning, he addressed the General, "Sir, I assume the trip today is canceled?" 

"Colonel? You afraid of a little water? Think you might melt?" General Hammond hesitated for a moment at the snort that emitted from Dr Jackson. "the 'trip' is on. 1400 hours, through the gate. That's why the US Air Force has something called Rain Gear. Make use of it, Jack." With a pat to the Colonel's back, Hammond turned and smartly marched from the control room. He waiting until his back was turned before starting to grin at his second in command. 

Jack turned, glaring at Daniel Jackson, "Daniel?" 

"Yeah, Grumpy... umm.... sir?" 

"HUMPH!" Jack turn and stalked off to the changing room. 

The 3 other members of SG1, and 2 sergeants barely contained their laughter until the Colonel was out of the room. Sam turned to Daniel, playfully hitting him on the arm "I nearly lost it when you snorted Daniel, don't do that!" 

"Sorry!" Daniel grinned, not sounding sorry at all. 

She just shook her head, pushing both men toward the door their CO just recently left from. They had to get going, if they were going. 

* * *

Standing at the ramp, SG1 prepared to depart. The gate opened with a kwoosh. O'Neill turned with a salute, at General Hammond's "SG1, you have a go." He double checked to be sure his rain poncho was tight and snug.

_sigh_ "Okay, kids, let's go" he tried not to Grump to much. Daniel already had enough ammo against him for one trip. He watched as his team went through the gate, one at a time. With on last wave over his head, he walked through the gate. 

* * *

"DAMN! Cold AND wet!" Jack shivered, coming out of the gate. 

"It's okay, Jack, we walk to the top of that hill," Daniel pointed over to a large hill about 2miles away, "it'll warm us all up, and we can set up camp. There are some ruins there that will keep us warm, and we can build a fire. " 

Daniel dropped back as they began to walk, Sam leading, Teal'c watching to the side, Jack bringing up the rear...er.... bringing up their 'six' Daniel reminded himself....and Jackson on the left, complete with his own P-90. 

"Jack?" he half-whispered, "sorry about...." fluttered hands, "you know, earlier. But your _were_ being Grumpy. With a capital" 

"G" all four chorused. Lifting the tension, everyone laughing. 

"Yeah, I know. Just so much rain back home. I feel like growing gills. It's just...." 

"Monotonous?" Daniel asked. 

"Boring?" Teal'c chimed in. 

"Depressing?" Carter muttered backwards. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes" Jack responded, nodding in each direction. 

"Well, it's stopped here for now, at least. Looks like the clouds are breaking up, too. Look, Jack," Daniel pointed in the direction they were headed. The sun starting to break through, chasing the clouds. 

They walked on in silence. Working their way up to the top of the hill. They reached the top, stopping suddenly at view of the valley below them. 

The sun had emerged in all it's glory. Complete with rainbow off to one side. Mist billowing off the small lakes and ponds scattered around the valley. The trees, alien lavender and red, glowed in an almost blinding light. 

Jack O'Neill sighed. "Yeah, hate the rains, love the clearings. Going to be a great adventure," he nodded, setting up camp while looking over the dazzling valley.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tamy


End file.
